Sakura, I love you?
by Jun Kunihiro
Summary: Setiap kali aku melihat kelopak bunga sakura menari-nari dan berjatuhan,aku selalu teringat dirimu…Inspired by Kana Nishino – SAKURA,I Love you? Pairing : Midorima Shintarou x You (past) & Midorima Shintarou x Suginara Yukiru (present)


**SAKURA,I love you? By Yukira Kamishiro**

 **Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei**

Kembali lagi dengan Yukira Kamishiro! Maaf kalo Yukira jarang update. Soalnya Yukira udah disibukkan dengan status baru Yukira sebagai anak SMA. Kali ini,Yukira kembali mempersembahkan sebuah fanfic yang lagi-lagi terinspirasi dari lagu idolanya Yukira,Kana Nishino – SAKURA,I love you?

Enjoy-ssu!

* * *

Aku sedang terduduk di bangku taman. Melihat kelopak-kelopak bunga sakura yang berguguran. Ah, kenapa setiap kali melihat kelopak bunga sakura, aku selalu teringat dirimu? Aku tak mengatakan kepada siapapun bahwa aku masih mencintaimu. Namun, hatiku selalu berteriak bahwa aku tak mencintaimu lagi. Tapi, sebetulnya aku tak benar-benar tahu. Apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku tak dapat mengungkapkannya.

Tahun ini, pohon-pohon sakura terlihat sangat indah,ya. Aku selalu menantikannya bersamamu. Namun kini, kau tak lagi berada disisiku. Perlahan namun pasti,janji itu mulai layu dan gugur, seperti kelopak sakura.

* * *

"Shin-kun."

Aku terkejut ketika mendengar sapaan seseorang. Itu suara Yukiru, pacarku saat ini.

"Yukiru?"

"Apakah ada yang bisa kubantu?" tanyanya.

"Ada. Tolong bawakan tugasku ini ke dosen. Aku kesulitan membawanya sendiri, nanodayo." kataku sambil menyerahkan separuh tugasku kepada Yukiru.

"Oke."

* * *

"Yukiru, terima kasih, ya." kataku.

"Sama-sama. Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu,ya! Hari ini aku masih ada kuliah." balas Yukiru sambil tersenyum, lalu pergi ke arah kanan. Aku membalas senyumannya. Lalu pergi menuju arah sebaliknya.

Sepanjang perjalanan, aku terus memikirkanmu. Mungkinkah kau juga datang bersama seseorang? Sebenarnya, aku terus Yukiru itu baik dan murah senyum. Aku sadar itu dan aku membalas senyumannya tadi. Heheh, sepertinya aku sudah membohongi diriku sendiri.

Pulang kuliah, aku kembali melihat pohon-pohon sakura yang berguguran. Setiap kali aku melihat pemandangan itu, aku selalu teringat dirimu. Sebenarnya, aku tak tahu betul apakah aku masih mencintaimu atau tidak. Jadi, apa yang harus kulakukan?

Tiba-tiba, terdengar suara Yukiru.

"Shin-kunn~!" aku menolehkan kepalaku. Kulihat Yukiru sedang berlari kearahku.

"Yukiru? Ada apa?" tanyaku.

"Shin-kun, maukah kamu pulang bersamaku? Nanti kutraktir jus kacang merah, deh!" rayu Yukiru.

"Ah, baiklah jika itu maumu, nanodayo." Aku menerima ajakan Yukiru.

Sepanjang perjalanan. Kami selalu mengobrol bersama. Yukiru benar-benar berbeda denganmu. Dia baik sekali denganku dengan berusaha berbicara padaku. Walaupun sesekali dia mengalihkan pandangannya kearah ponselnya, sih. Tetapi, dia selalu memperhatikanku, namun...

Kupikir, mungkin lebih menyenangkan bila aku bersamamu. Namun, sebetulnya…

"Shin-kun, _Aishiteru yo_." Kata-kata cinta itu terlontar dari mulut Yukiru.

" _Arigatou_ , nanodayo." Balasku.

Ah, lagi-lagi aku membohongi diriku sendiri. Mengucapkan terima kasih untuk kata-kata cinta itu.

Tiba-tiba saja, aku dikejutkan oleh perkataan Yukiru.

"Shin-kun, rumahku ada di daerah sini. Apa kau takut pulang sendiri? Mau kutemani?"

"Tidak, aku bisa pulang sendiri,kok. Bu…bukan berarti aku takut, nanodayo!" sifat tsundereku kembali keluar.

"Kalau begitu, aku pulang dulu. _Jaa nee~!_ " aku terdiam ketika melihat punggung gadis itu semakin menjauh dari pandanganku. Aku baru berbalik arah setelah Yukiru menghilang dari pandanganku.

Ketika aku berjalan pulang, aku kembali melihat pohon-pohon sakura yang berguguran. Ah,lagi-lagi aku teringat dirimu, tetapi hatiku selalu menjerit bahwa aku tak mencintaimu lagi, benar-benar tak mencintaimu lagi. Tetapi, aku tak benar-benar tahu apakah itu benar atau tidak. Apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku jadi pusing sendiri.

* * *

Di kamar, aku sedang asyik-asyik tiduran di atas ranjang. Aku kembali membayangkan dirimu. Ah, seandainya aku sedang bersamamu, aku pasti sedang menangis sekarang. Namun, ketika aku sedang bersama Yukiru, seharusnya aku lebih bahagia. Tapi, setiap kali aku menutup mata, senyumanmulah yang selalu ada di benakku. Haah, hatiku benar-benar kacau, aku ingin melupakan semua kenangan tentangmu, tetapi aku tak dapat melupakannya. Semuanya tak dapat kumengerti sama sekali.

Apa yang harus kulakukan? Sejujurnya, aku masih mencintaimu, tetapi itu sama sekali tak dapat kuungkapkan. Sama sekali tak terkatakan.

"Haah! Aku perlu udara segar!" teriakku depresi. Kunaikkan kacamataku yang melorot. Lalu kusambar jaket abu-abu gelap yang ada di meja belajarku, lalu pergi keluar kamar.

"Kakak, mau kemana?" tanya adikku yang masih kelas 2 SMA.

"Cari angin." Jawabku asal, lalu pergi keluar rumah. Tanpa memperdulikan adikku yang sedang kebingungan saat ini.

* * *

Aku berjalan keluar rumah. Berjalan-jalan tanpa tahu arah. Di sekelilingku, aku melihat pohon-pohon sakura menggugurkan kelopak bunganya. Ah, tiba-tiba saja, bayanganmu kembali muncul di otakku.

Akhh! Kenapa bayanganmu selalu muncul di otakku, sih?! Padahal aku sudah tidak mencintaimu lagi! Aku jadi stres sendiri.

"Shin-kun!"

Aku terkejut ketika mendengar suara seorang wanita yang sangat aku kenal.

"Yukiru?"

"Ah, kebetulan kamu disini! Mau menemaniku belanja?" tawar Yukiru

"Boleh." jawabku.

Pada akhirnya, perasaanku padamu tetap tak terhentikan meskipun aku telah meneguhkan hatiku untuk melupakanmu sepenuhnya. Sejujurnya, aku mencintaimu. Tetapi, untuk sekarang, aku ingin berbahagia bersama Yukiru, wanita yang telah mengisi hidupku sekarang.

~END~

A/N : Di fanfic ini, Midorima sudah putus sama You, tetapi Midorima masih sulit melupakan You (terutama ketika dia melihat kelopak bunga sakura yang berjatuhan di tanah. Ketika SMA, Midorima bertemu dengan Yukiru, karena saling suka, mereka berpacaran. (Detailnya akan aku jelaskan di fanfic Feeling in the fallen Sakura)

 **Yatta~! Akhirnya selesai. maaf kalo ceritanya terkesan klise. Soalnya aku hanya menuruti lagunya. Oh,iya,lagu SAKURA,I love you? Yang kujadikan inspirasi untuk fanfic ini nada lagunya ceria tapi artinya enggak seceria nadanya.**

 **Oke,kutunggu reviewnya~!**

 **Jaa nee~!**

 **Yukira Kamishiro**


End file.
